


Bright Lights and Fight Nights

by ashtonmalik



Category: Fashion Model RPF, LGBT - Fandom, Mixed Martial Arts RPF, One Direction (Band), Ultimate Fighting Championship RPF, transgender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, MMA, Transgender, UFC, gigi hadid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6968524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtonmalik/pseuds/ashtonmalik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Santos encounters many ups and downs in his exciting UFC career while he focuses on becoming the first trans man to hold a title belt, including the return of a heart breaker and the meeting of someone he'd never imagine falling for. He becomes filled with hatred while trying to pioneer a campaign to stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything here except my original characters. No copyright intended here.

UFC 200 was five days away, and all Ashton could think about was the opportunity to prove him as the next to challenge for the Bantamweight title. He had to face TJ Dillashaw, someone who was only second to Dominick Cruz, the title holder himself. He was the co-main event of the night, and it was no easy feat getting that honor.

“Santos!” an older, short stocky man in torn up gym shorts yelled.

Ashton looked up at him, his arms crossed over his tight chest.

“Push harder, feel it in your core” the stocky man smacked Ashton’s lower abdomen as he pushed for another sit-up, his 100th after his uninterrupted tire flips.

“Fuck!” Ashton was exhausted, but he kept pushing.

“If you can’t take my old man hits, you can’t handle Dillashaw!” the old man bellowed.

The echoes filled the empty MMA gym, but Ashton was sure any beachgoers outside its doors heard the yell from Ocean Avenue down to the Cruise Line port. Grumbling, Ashton finished his reps and jumped to his feet. His legs were drenched in sweat, as was his neck. He couldn’t get Dillashaw out of his head. He was a shit talking little fucker, and he wanted to shut him the hell up.

“Don’t let the little snake get to you; the things he says are just to get under your skin, Santos”. The stocky man sighed. “It’s all a mind game”.

Ashton nodded as he grabbed his bottle of water and hydrated himself. All he could think about was knocking the guy out. Nasty. He didn’t care about anything else. Of course, this fight would almost guarantee him a shot at the title against Cruz. Even that didn’t get his blood going the way fighting Dillashaw does.

“That fucker is out of line”, Ashton finally said, staring at the man.

“Want to talk shit? Fine. Bring my personal life into it, and my race, now he’s gonna get hurt”.

“Son, you can’t let him get under your skin. You want to let that fuel your drive, okay, but do not let that kid get to you”.

Ashton sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

A moment was spent silent before the back door of the gym opened and a tall, built female entered with a gym bag. She locked the door behind her and grinned at the two men.

“What time did you guys get here? Must have been 4 AM”, she asked with a smile as she approached them.

Ashton smiled. “Just about”.

She was his best friend, both in the UFC and through everything they had been through when they met in college. She knew the dark side of Santos. She knew what he was capable. And the truth was, that if it wasn’t for her, he wouldn’t be fighting, especially competing for a chance to fight for serious consideration for a shot at the UFC title.

“I saw what he said last night”, she looked at Ashton dead in his eyes.

“He talks too much”, Ashton began. “I will do my talking in the Octagon.

“We’re flying out to Vegas for the presser in a few days, you think you won’t say anything there?” she asked him, knowing that he wanted to rip him to shreds, but that Ashton would not do it verbally.

“I don’t need to comment on him. If they ask, I keep it simple, no bashing, no stupidity”. Ashton was firm.

His friend smiled at him. “Good man”.

“Eliza, who the fuck does he think he is?!” She rolled her eyes.

She knew the anger was coming. “Ash, you have to just shut him up when you fight him. He’s a snake”.

He bit his tongue slightly. “What I am, he doesn’t have to attack. Yes, I’m Cuban. Yes, I am transgender. And? I still fucking hang with the best of them. Better than he does. And he held the fucking title. I know that’s why Dana won’t give me the shot unless I beat this midget. He doesn’t want to have a trans guy holding the fucking belt. He knows I can. He knows I can kick everyone’s ass. I’m not stronger. I’m just more passionate. I’m more obsessed”.

Eliza shifted her weight. “All you have to do is prove it”.

“How much more proving do I need to do?” He made a good point.

“When people forget you’re a trans guy and a Hispanic guy, and they just see you as a dominant fighter, that’s when you’ve proved yourself”.

Ashton nodded. “Understood”.

“Now, can we get some groundwork done? I have to pack up and get my hair done for Friday”.


	2. Chapter 2

“Ashton, you have the interview tomorrow once you arrive in Vegas. Then the presser in the evening. I’ll be meeting you and Eliza out there as soon as I finish things up in the office”, said a woman, long blonde hair and light eyed. “Remember, this is the final before the weigh-in. Keep it professional. You’re better than he is”.

Ashton smiled at his manager. “Thanks, Rachel”. She was insanely attractive, but he kept things professional.

“Don’t forget that you’re also fighting to keep your sponsorship with Tapout. They want a knockout this weekend and they’ll extend your contract”. His manager smiled at him. ”Let’s make it happen”.

The drive home from that small “business” meeting wasn’t long. Ashton lived close by to his training facilities. He could smell the ocean air that Downtown Miami offered when the driver of a vehicle rolled down the windows and let in the salty air.

He focused his energy on conservation. Conservation of anger, conservation of thoughts, conservation of his mind. He was ready to let Dillashaw have it. But he would have to wait until Saturday night.

He arrived at his apartment and sat behind the steering wheel of his truck before getting out. He never attacked Dillashaw the way Dillashaw had attacked him. He kept a high level of respect for anyone he fought. But not all fighters were like Ashton.

He forgot he had left his television on as he entered the small apartment, his dog patiently waiting, and his tail wagging.

“Hey Buddy,” the fighter kneeled down to greet his loyal dog, a rescue he got when he first began his fighting career. He pet the mutt lovingly, smiling as his dog began wagging his tail excitedly again. “You’re my good boy”.

Ashton knew no love other than the one he earned with his dog. His parents and siblings, and Eliza, were the only ones he trusted and loved more than he loved himself. A year had passed since the last time he ventured into a relationship, and things got ugly real quick. He didn’t have the time for that again, and instead chose to focus on those who mattered to him, and his career.

But when Dillashaw decided to bring up his crash and burn relationship, as well as his LGBT status, it reminded him of everything that he had endured within the past few years. That wasn’t his place, and although he had been mentored by Conor McGregor himself, Ashton couldn’t help but let some of what the Alpha Male fighter told him bother him.

 

When Ashton met McGregor for the first time, he was nervous as shit and unable to contain his excitement. Conor had been through all sorts of bullshit before becoming the top dog, and offered to mentor Ashton when Conor watched his fighting abilities as well as the adversity he was facing as the only trans man currently fighting in the UFC. He had his manager contact Ashton’s manager, set up a training day, and the rest was history. He was to see Conor in Vegas for UFC 200, as he was facing Frankie Edgar. He had already reached out to him, making dinner plans for the evening they arrived in the desert.

Yet, his emotions ran ramped through his blood. Of course, having left his television on, Ashton saw a clip of Dillashaw on MMA hour, the hour he took to talking about Ashton’s personal life.

_“Yeah, that train wreck of a relationship he had shows his immaturity, and that all he is after is fame. He won’t put in the work. He doesn’t want it as bad as I do. That’s why he should go back to rowing boats in Miami. The UFC is no place for a refugee with gender problems. I’ll show him that Saturday night. And yes, I am currently dating his prior girlfriend. She wanted to be with a real man. Well, here I am”._

Ashton clenched his jaw, watching the little blonde fucker talking trash. He shook his head as he grabbed the remote and turned it off, throwing it back on the couch. He turned to his dog and smiled. “He can have her, we didn’t like her much anyway, right, Buddy?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Do you want a bar? I have several”, Eliza asked Ashton as they headed toward the airport.

“I’m ok”, he answered quietly. He avoided eye contact with his best friend.

Eliza half grinned, half frowned. “Ash, you need to eat something”.

Without looking at her, he grabbed the bar that she was offering to him. He unwrapped it and took a bite, chewing slowly. He wasn’t hungry, but she was right. He wasn’t sure if he was nervous or angry or both. He did know that he was nauseous, and that all these emotions were making his stomach hurt.

“You’re welcome”, she grinned, looking away from him and out of the car window.

He smiled to himself before thanking her, keeping his eyes off of her. “You’re a better friend than you are a fighter”.

Eliza slowly rolled her eyes and turned her head to face him, this time grabbing his chin and forcing him to make eye contact, her eyes narrowing in on his. “Is that so?”

Ashton tried to smile, her grip on his chin tightening. “You’re equal in both”.

She let him go and a laugh slipped out of her mouth. “Let’s hope Ronda gives it up to me as easy as you just did”.

He laughed loudly. Something about that statement truly tickled his humor. “I’m sure you’d like that, Eliza. Very much”.

She stared at him, appearing to want to choke him. But she refrained. “You’re not funny”.

“I think I’m hilarious”. He said, rather seriously.

“That’s why you don’t get laid”, Eliza smirked.

His eyes widened, and then he laughed. He figured that there was some truth to that.

 

 

As soon as the fighters arrived in Vegas, the two fighters headed to their hotel for a shower. The presser was in a few hours, and Ashton could feel his stomach turning. A part of him didn’t want to wait for Saturday. He just wanted to beat the hell out of Dillashaw as soon as he saw him. The other part wanted to stay quiet and smile, and leave everything out in the Octagon.

He got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around his waist. He examined himself in the mirror for the first time in a while. He looked closely at the scars under his chest, running his fingers along the skin. Those scars meant freedom, but most wouldn’t understand, or even attempt to understand. You could barely see the scars now, but he still saw them as if the incisions were cut yesterday. He remembered that his mom and Eliza took turns helping him bath. Between the pain and the drugs to kill the pain, Ashton wasn’t in good shape. But it was well worth it.

He took a glance at his face, examining his eyes, then his hair, then his strong jaw, then the hairs that lined his jaw. A lot of people called him the “Arab Cruz”. What’s funny is that he wasn’t Arab, nor did he think he looked like Dominick Cruz. He took it as a compliment for the most part. Ashton sported a goatee, one he had to trim often, for his hair grew rather fast. His black hair was styled forward, although he did it for the fact that it was the laziest way to still look decent without effort.

He and DIllashaw shared the “short end of the stick”. When he was younger, Ashton despised his lack of height, and when he began his transition, he often felt dysphoric because he couldn’t grow taller than 5’5. Now, as a mixed martial artist, he grew to appreciate his height and use it to his advantage.

He found himself sitting on the hotel bed, naked, somewhat dry, when a knock hit his door. It took him a moment to push himself off of the bed to open the door. He was lost in his thoughts, Dillashaw’s jabs playing over and over in his head. Ashton hadn’t even bothered to check the peep hole to see who it was before opening the door.

“Where are your pants?!” his best friend shielded her eyes when Ashton revealed himself after opening the door.

He had forgotten his towel on the edge of the bed where he had previously sat. “My apologies, I wasn’t even thinking”.

He quickly opened up his suitcase and grabbed a pair of boxer briefs, pulling them on before turning his attention back to his friend. She wore a rather nice dress, black, short, with a slit to the side. Her hair was done, something that rarely ever happened.

“You look lovely”, Ashton complimented as he pulled out a button down shirt, black with red Island flowers.

“Stop hitting on me. You know I only date women, Ash”, she laughed.

He shrugged, flashing her his toothy grin. “It’s worth a shot’.

He would be lying to anyone if he had said that he had not tried to be romantic with Eliza. He had found her attractive, both physically, as well as mentally. He connected with her in ways he had never connected with anyone else, and was drawn to her aura. They had attempted to see if they would work, however, she was attracted to females, and Ash was a man. He remembered the first time he tried to make a slight move on her. Ashton has never been the smoothest when it came to females. He was much too shy and that hindered his abilities. He took her out for dinner, and afterwards, attempted to sleep with her. He remembered when she kissed him back, she looked at him and said, “this isn’t going to work”. That’s when she had explained to him that she was never interested in males. She loved him as a friend, and that was all.

“Hurry up. We have to get going” she rushed him as she watched him pulling on his dark jeans. “You’re going to be underdressed”.

He looked at her as he pulled out a suit jacket from the small hotel closet. “Suit jackets dress everything up”.

She rolled her eyes. “Please tell me you have dress shoes…”

He sat on the edge of the bed once again, this time pulling on his dark brown cowboy boots. Once he had them on, he raised his leg in a stripper pose, and asked, “Are these considered dress shoes?”

Eliza laughed and shook her head, walking away from her best friend. “Let’s go”.

.oogel016t  mixed martial artist, he grew to appreciate and use his short height to his advantage.  though he did it for the fac


	4. Chapter 4

The fighters that were fighting this weekend were all dressed up, sitting, awaiting their turn to answer questions and get into their opponent’s head. Ashton sat beside Eliza, who was fighting Cris Cyborg this weekend. She watched her opponent’s body language, keeping a poker face while keeping an eye out for Ashton and Dillashaw.

Dillawshaw kept a nasty smirk on his face, watching his opponent as he licked his lips while being asked how he viewed his opponent. “Easy money”.

Ashton gritted his teeth. _Fucker_ , he said under his breath.

“Santos, you have to go through me to be the champion. Guess what? You won’t make it through one round. And you won’t make it to fight Cruz. That’s my fight, my belt”.

Ashton smiled, mostly to himself. He knew the little game. He knew to keep his cool. A microphone appeared before Ashton’s face. “How do you respond to that?”

Ashton looked at his interviewer, then to Dillashaw. He let a smile form from his lips, then looked around him. “I’ll respond in the Octagon”.

“Cause you’re a pussy, trans boy”. Dillashaw knew he hadn’t succeeded at cracking his opponent.

Ashton laughed, while everyone gasped or made some noise. Things were getting heated.

“That’s why your ex came to me for some real dick”, Dillashaw saw red.

Ashton looked at Dillashaw dead in the eyes. Another smile appeared on his scruffy face. “Dillasnake, I guess one man’s trash is another man’s treasure. You can have her. I’m happy with the belt”.

Eliza put her hand on Ashton’s lap very sneakily, attempting to catch Ashton before he really began to run his mouth. He looked over at her and nodded, and took a back seat while Dillashaw continued.

“Santos, you will never be a champion. It’s a man thing, you wouldn’t understand”.

Again, Eliza found her hand on her best friend’s knee. She tapped her fingers in a cadence, knowing this would help Ashton, as it had before. She knew how to work his body in a way that people would think they were together.

Questions kept flying, and Ashton just sat there, teeth locked, smile upon his lips. He was ready to bust this fucker’s skull open. He watched his best friend as she answered some questions, admiring her poise. In the back of his mind, he continued playing the garbage that Dillashaw said. It didn’t hurt him. It only amplified his hunger for the title. He had a lot more to prove than most people.

 

 

The presser was a headache, but going back to the hotel was not an option. Vegas was in full swing, and Ashton was hungry. McGregor had invited him and Eliza, and fellow fighters for dinner at an up-scale restaurant. They agreed to attend. The ambiance was quite elegant. It was the kind of place only people who had dollars coming out of their assholes could afford.

They wouldn’t be seated right away, so the men, and Eliza, found places near the upscale bar.

McGregor, with drink in hand, cleared his throat.

“Gentleman”, he began, “and lady”, he said, pointing his fullg lass toward Eliza, who smiled. “This fight will give me the greatest satisfaction in my fighting career. However!”, he took a swig. “However, this fight…this fight is for Ashton. This motherfucker embraces the challenges. And this motherfucker, he’s gonna wipe the octagon clean with Dillashaw”. The guys, and Eliza, started making some noise. “Ashton, here’s to your victory, and to your chance at the title shot. I think you can man handle that little fucker. And I think you’re gonna do it in some entertaining fashion. Cheers, mate!” and everyone took a nice long swig of their alcohol and cheered.

Ashton blushed. He wasn’t accustomed to the attention that he had been receiving. But he had to admit, it felt nice to have someone like McGregor in his corner. Eliza looked over at her best friend, a smile pursed on her lips.

“This is a lot, Eliza”.

“You got this in the bag”, she assured him, drinking more.

“So, this is where the party is, huh?”

Ashton saw Eliza’ s eyes grow wide. Her skin turned slightly pink. He turned to see for himself who the source of that voice was. And when he did, he understood why Eliza blushed slightly.

A tall woman, about 5’10, with black hair and glowing blue eyes, stood at the bar, her attention split between the bartender and the two fighters.

Ashton cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah, party is right here”.

She gave him a smile, then lifted her gaze to Eliza. She turned back to the bartender to grab her drink. “Fighters, right?”

Eliza nodded. Ashton just stood there. He wasn’t sure if he was correct, but he had a feeling this female was on the same team as Eliza.

“Yeah, we are fighting this weekend. UFC’s main card”, Eliza answered, with a somewhat wobbly voice. That was the first time Ashton had ever heard her sound like that.

The woman smiled. “I had no idea. What a shame, I am sure it’s a sold out event”.

Eliza smiled. “We can get you in, if you really want to go”.

“Oh?”

Ashton rolled his eyes as covertly as possible before removing himself from in between the two ladies. He watched as the blue-eyed woman moved herself right beside his best friend. He noted that the blue-eyed woman was touching Eliza’s hands. _How the fuck does she do it?_ He thought to himself.

He whirled around, and as he did, he bumped into a woman, in a long, champagne colored gown, who seemed to be highly upset. His whiskey was split between her attire and his.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” she yelled.

His eyes widened. “Oh, gosh, miss, I am so sorry, I didn’t see you com-“

“Fuck, this was the dress for the shoot”. She grabbed the napkin from underneath his now-empty glass. She began to press it against the damp areas of her dress. Ashton just stood there, watching her for a moment.

“Are you going to get me more napkins or are you just going to watch me?” she asked him, her eyes beading down his.

“Uh,” he didn’t even respond, he just went to the counter and asked the bartender for more napkins. Once in his hand, he returned to the whisky-soaked woman. He offered her the napkins. She took them without making eye contact.

“Boots do not go with that shirt”. She commented as she patted herself with napkins.

Ashton stared at her in confusion.

“Your boots. They don’t look good”.

He looked down at his boots, then back at the woman.

“Next time, try some beige desert boots or oxfords. You’re not saddling up in here”. She commented.

Ashton was in disbelief, and looked over to his best friend for help. However, she was unavailable, as she seemed to be in a trance, giggling with the blue-eyed woman.

“I didn’t ask for your advice, miss”. He said.

She looked up at him. “Your outfit did”.

He rolled his eyes. “Who the hell do you think you are, some kind of fashion model or some shit?”

She looked up at him, the first time their eyes connected. Her eyes were green, and soul sucking. “Why, yes, actually”. She went back to dabbing down her dress with the remains of the napkins Ashton brought her. “Bella, let’s go”. She hollered over where Eliza was. Ashton saw the blue-eyed woman look at the green-eyed woman, grab Eliza’s hand, and walk over to where Ashton was.

“It’s time to go”, the green-eyed woman snarled.

Bella frowned. “What? We just got here”.

“Yeah, and this asshat spilled his drink all over this dress”. She responded, crumpling up the drenched napkins and giving them to Ashton.

Ashton looked over at Eliza, who’s hand was in Bella’s. Then he turned back to the bitchy woman.

“Listen, I said I was sorry. It was an accident”, he said.

“Sorry isn’t paying for this Versace dress, sweetheart”. She snarled.

He tilted his head, surprised. “Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“Gigi, calm down, let’s go. We’ll get it washed. And we’ll go have some fun”. Bella said, already dragging Eliza away from the Gigi bitch.

“Wait, who is she?” Gigi asked Bella, pointing to Eliza.

“My date,” Bella said, a huge smiled across her face. “Who’s he?”

Gigi looked at Ashton. “Who are you? Besides the idiot that can’t watch where he is going”.

“Bring him, he seems fun” Bella said before walking out of the restaurant with Eliza.

Ashton followed, calling for Eliza. Gigi was beside him, calling for Bella. _This is unreal,_ Ashton thought to himself.

Gigi looked over at him, shaking her head. _Idiot._

The two made it out to the strip, where they found Bella and Eliza. They caught up to them and asked them to stop.

“Eliza, we’ve got weigh ins tomorrow, we have to go”. Ashton said, grabbing her arm. Eliza nudged him, giving him a face.

“Bella, come on”. Gigi exclaimed, trying to convince Bella that they had to go.

“No!” Bella said, grabbing Eliza’s hand. “We are going to go have fun”.

“You’re drunk, sis”. Gigi said, looking at her sister in the eyes.

A smile came from Bella. “I will be soon”. She grabbed Eliza’s hand, and left with the fighter.

“What the hell?” Ashton said. “Eliza!”

Eliza looked back, shrugged. “Have fun, buddy. See you tomorrow”.

“Unbelievable!”

Gigi let out a frustrated moan. She began walking away from Ashton, who was still watching Eliza descend with her new found girl toy. He realized Gigi had begun walking away. He watched the woman almost disappear, and thought _good_ riddance. He watched for a moment before setting off on foot.

Then he heard a slight yell.

His eyes widened. He heard it again. He took off, darting passed people as fast as he could. He started to regret wearing his boots.

He saw Gigi, and a man grabbing her waist. “Let go of me, you creep!” she yelled. He grabbed her harder, attempting to lick her neck.

“Hey!” Ashton yelled as he was within five feet from them. “Let her go!”

The man refused. Ashton knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass. He was within a foot from the man when he punched him right in the chin, hard enough to send him down to the ground. Ashton looked at Gigi, grabbed her hand, and screamed, “Run!”.

The two darted passed the people who began to notice that someone had just got knocked out. He grabbed her hand to pull her, realizing she couldn’t keep up. Before he knew it, they were running through the underground parking structure of his hotel. He closed the door behind them and began to pant, as she did.

Ashton grabbed her arm and they headed to the elevator. He punched the button for the 24th floor. He had to slide his key for access. It was penthouse level. He pushed the “close door” button several times nervously. He didn’t look at her. He just waited for the coast to be completely clear.

The elevator opened, and Ashton unlocked his room, looking side to side to watch for anyone. He let her in before him, and locked the door behind them.

He finally made eye contact with her.

“Holy. Shit”. She said, out of breath.

He stared at her, noticing now how pretty she was. He almost choked on his own saliva.

She started laughing. “You just prevented me from getting raped”.

He smiled at her, a little out of breath himself.

She kept laughing, walking toward his bed. She sat on the edge, still laughing, now harder.

Ashton approached her, taking off his suit jacket and throwing it on the floor.

Gigi watched him as he grabbed some clothes from his messy luggage. She noticed his butt when he was bent over, and she giggled to herself.

He handed her folded clothes. “Here”.

She looked up at him in confusion.

“Get out of that wet dress”. He said. “Don’t worry, I’ll go out on the balcony so you can do what you have to do. Then I’ll take you back to wherever you’re staying”.

She smiled at him. “Thanks”.

She watched him as he stepped out onto the balcony, his clothes in her hand. She got up herself and went into his bathroom to shower. She grinned to herself, then undressed. She locked the door behind her before entering the shower.

_He’s still an idiot._


	5. Chapter 5

The door cracked open, and Ashton whirled around, less violently than he had earlier that evening. Before him stood Gigi, in his Tapout shirt and gym shorts. They fit her somewhat loosely.

“Ready to go?” he asked her, walking through the door.

“Yes, please”. She was ready to be back in her room, where she hoped she would find her sister.

Ashton closed the door to the balcony behind him, and grabbed his room keys. He gave Gigi a half smile, and she returned the other half. The two boarded the elevator down to the hotel lobby, which, at 2 in the morning, was bustling just as it would at 2 in the afternoon.

Gigi followed the fighter out of the hotel and right onto the strip. Her hotel was a walk, but she felt better about having company with her this late into the night, even if it was the same idiot who ruined her dress.

Ashton stayed quiet, watching the people around him. He was unsure as to how he ended up babysitting the same bitchy woman who yelled at him for accidentally spilling his drink on her. He looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was easily five inches taller than he was. It made him rather uncomfortable, yet he watched as her legs stretched out when they took steps. He then refocused on the pathway ahead of him.

She veered over at him, then back to her front. She thought he was attractive in the strangest way. He reminded her of someone she attempted to forget. Yet, she was intrigued by his vibe, by the way he carried himself. He was _different_.

As they approached a grand hotel, Gigi stopped and pointed to it. “This is my stop”.

Ashton stopped in his tracks, his hands in his jean pockets. He nodded. “Okie dokie. Have a good night. Be safe”.

She gave him a crooked smile, her eyes avoiding his. “Thanks”.

She turned and began walking away, growing smaller as she entered through the grand doors of the hotel. He waited a few moments before deciding to head back toward his hotel. He wondered who she was. She was bitchy, yet, attractive, and he hadn’t seen eyes like that on a woman.

After five minutes of just standing there, Ashton realized it was late as hell and headed back to his room. He needed to shower again and head to sleep. The day ahead of him was going to be a hectic one.

 

Eliza woke up in a hotel bed which was not her own, without her clothes on. She realized that it was already 10 in the morning. She hadn’t slept in like that in years. She leaned over and saw Bella in her arms, asleep. Her black hair covered half her face. Eliza softly brushed it way behind her ears, revealing the rest of Bella’s beautiful face. Eliza leaned in slowly, pressing her lips against the blue-eyed woman’s cheeks. A soft grumble escaped Bella’s lips as her eyes began to open. She was still and quiet, her eyes darting toward Eliza. A smile appeared on her face as she brought her mate in for a kiss.

“Good morning”, she whispered to the fighter, planting another kiss on her mouth.

Eliza kissed her back softly. “Good morning”.

Bella stared at her, admiring her piercing brown eyes. She caressed her face before bringing her in for more kisses. They were slow, passionate, and unapologetic. Eliza’s heart pounded rapidly. The two moved their bodies even closer than before, and the kissing and caressing continued until a phone went off loudly, interrupting their cadence.

Bella moaned tiredly before unraveling herself from the fighter’s arms and reaching for the phone that was on the small bedside table. She looked at the screen, squinting. It was too bright. She realized it was her sister before putting it back down on the table, muting the call and returning to Eliza. She wrapped her arms around Eliza’s neck and brought her on top of her, kissing her neck before the phone went off again. At first, Bella ignored it. Then Eliza stopped the motions.

“Maybe you should get that”, she told her, sitting up beside her.

Bella sighed loudly before she sat herself up and reached over to get the phone.

Eliza watched as the woman answered the call. She seemed annoyed with whoever was on the other line.

“Okay, see you in a few then”. Then Bella hung up, leaving the phone on the mattress beside her.

“I have to go help my sister with this photoshoot”, Bella said, leaning into Eliza and kissing her cheek.

Eliza smiled at her. “Have fun with that”.

Bella stood up, running her fingers through her thick black hair. She turned to meet Eliza’s eyes. “Will I see you again, or was this just for the night?”

Eliza titled her head slightly, then climbed out of the bed and approached the blue-eyed woman. She smiled at her, then kissed her cheek. “If you want to see me again, I’d agree to it”.

Bella returned the smile. “Then let’s agree to meet again”.

Eliza felt a tingling sensation in her stomach, then down to her bare toes. She was fully exposed, but wasn’t worried about the physical exposure as much as she was about what had happened in such a short amount of time with this woman.

“You said the fight is tomorrow, right?” Bella asked as she watched Eliza begin to dress herself.

“Yes, if you want to come, tell me. I will get you in”. Eliza finished putting on the heels she had worn last night, fixed her dress, and then combed her fingers through her hair just to keep it from looking so messy.

Bella smiled and nodded. “I’d like to go. But I’d have to bring my sister with me. Can we both get in?”

“Yes, I’ll have you both covered”. Eliza said as she kissed Bella on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow night then”.

Bella grabbed Eliza’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before saying bye.

The fighter walked out of the grandiose hotel room and headed down a stair case rather than taking the elevator. Her mind was going 100 miles per hour, and she was unsure if she was more excited or more nervous. She found the exit and headed back to her own hotel, in hopes to find her best friend in his room.

 

 

Ashton sat patiently on the edge of his bed, reading the newspaper he had gotten with his room service breakfast. He had text Eliza and realized that her phone was probably dead. He took a sip of his hot coffee when he heard a knock on his hotel room door. He smiled, half to himself, because he had recognized that knock. He waited for the knock to sound again, and like clock work, it came. That is when he got up, put down his coffee mug and walked over to open the door. And there stood his best friend, in last night’s clothes and messy hair.

“Good morning, sunshine!” he said enthusiastically as she walked in through his door. “I see you got off to an early start today. Oh, no, wait, is that-“

“Shut it, buddy”. Eliza warned as she sat down on his bed, taking a sip of his coffee.

“Hey, that’s my coffee!”

She looked at her short best friend and shrugged. “Mine now”.

Ashton sat beside her, crossing his legs and putting his chin in his hands like a little school girl. “So, where were you last night, huh?”

Eliza avoided eye contact, but her lips, without force, created a smile.

“Ah, you were with that black haired chick, huh?” Ashton said, tilting his head.

“Yes”, she said, almost whispering.

“Did you sleep with her, Eliza?” He asked.

She again avoided eye contact. “There was sleeping involved, yes”.

Ashton let out a little chuckle. “Eliza!”

“What?!” She exclaimed as she stood up.

“How the hell did you even make that happen? That woman was gorgeous!” He stood up as well, half excited himself.

Eliza laughed. “We got along well”.

“Yeah, no shit, Sherlock Holmes! You went to bed with her!”

“Ash, it was more than sex”. Eliza began.

“You just met her” He said, somewhat frowning. “it was certainly just sex”.

“I was with her all night. We didn’t even get to her room until 4 am”.

“And?”

Eliza shook her head. “And then that’s when it happened. So don’t start with me”.

“Eliza, just be careful. Some of these girls just like to play games. Trust me”.

“I don’t think she’s playing games. She’s coming tomorrow night. With her sister”.

Ashton almost looked disgusted. “You mean that conceited blonde bitch that YOU left me with?!”

Eliza rolled her eyes. “Ash, chances are, they’re joining us after the fight for dinner”.

He shook his head. “Hell, no, absolutely not. YOU can go with them to dinner”.

“Was she really that bad?”

Ashton titled his head. “Yes”.

He avoided admitting that he did in fact find the woman attractive. And that he wouldn’t truly mind seeing her again. But he remembered that the last time there was a female involved in his life, it didn’t end so well.

“Well, thanks for taking one for the team”. Eliza said, smiling at her best friend.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever”. He said. “Hope she was worth leaving your best friend for”.

“She was”. Eliza laughed.

Ashton shook his head before throwing his newspaper at her. “Come on. Go shower. We have a long ass day”.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

After a few autograph signing sessions and one light snack, the fighters were ready for the weigh ins. Ashton felt the nerves swimming through his tummy excitedly. He was more anxious than anything. He wanted to fight and finish the fight and get his title shot. That was his sole focus.

Ashton wore nothing more than light sweat pants and a Tapout shirt, which fit tightly around his upper body. He watched patiently as other fighters and their opponents weighed in and had their stare down. He was excited to see Eliza go in, and he admired her for her confidence. It was apparent after her weigh in when she had her stare down with Cris Cyborg. He watched as his best friend towered over her opponent, put up her fists, as Cyborg did. It was civil, and non violent. Two more before his turn. He was ready.

About 30 minutes went by before Ashton followed TJ Dillashaw out to the weigh in. Dillashaw hadn’t looked back at Ashton, but Ash knew that when it came time for the stare down, he was going to pull some bullshit.

He watched as his opponent met his weight and flexed, the crowd cheering. TJ Dillashaw smiled at the applauding crowd, flexing to one side then to the other. He stepped off the scale and followed instructions to await Ashton off to the side of the stage.

Ashton walked up the stage steps and began undressing, leaving him in his compression shorts. He stepped onto the scale and waited. His weight was approved, and the crowd grew loud and applauded. They were louder than they were for Dillashaw. It made him smile, and he himself flexed his biceps, as most fighters did. Then he stepped off of the scale and mentally prepared himself to stare down with Dillashaw.

They stood toe to toe, Dillashaw smirking at Ashton. They stood, fight ready, eye contact steady, when Dillashaw parted his lips, a smirk still on his fight.

“I’m gonna fuck you up, you little bitch. I’ll make you cry your fucking eyes out”.

Ashton smiled at his opponent. Dana White stood in between them.

“You don’t talk, faggot? You too pussy or something?”

Dana blocked Dillashaw with his arm, and lightly pressed his other arm against Ashton’s bare chest, although he wasn’t too worried about him.

Ashton smiled even more, and when they were queued that the stare down was over, he extended his hand, respectfully, to shake Dillashaw’s. However, Dillashaw smacked Ashton’s hand and proceeded to spit on him. Dana threw himself in between as Ashton drew himself closer to Dillashaw, but kept his composure and refrained from hitting his opponent. He simply laughed and walked away from Dillashaw. He heard the crowd get rowdy, boos coming from all sorts of angles. He heard “ _OH SHIT!”_ being yelled, and when Ashton turned around, Dillashaw had come from behind and punched his chest. Dana attempted to stop them, but he was slower than the two fighters. Ashton shoved Dillashaw away from him, attempting to not lose his cool. Dana finally got in between the two men and shoved them away from each other.

“Im gonna get you, immigrant. So fucking hard”.

The crowd was in an uproar as Ashton walked down the steps of the stage, followed by his manager and coaches.

“Santos, your immigrant ass is mine!”

Ashton kept on walking, ignoring Dillashaw, ignoring the crowd, ignoring all the noise. He kept his focus on leaving the arena and going to get food. His stomach was grumbling from hunger. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t even want to see Eliza. He tried his best to keep his composure, to act respectfully. He wanted so badly to fight Dillashaw right there. But he knew that it wasn’t right. He decided to be the bigger person, however, he felt embarrassed.

He pulled over a hoodie and grabbed his duffel bag, waving goodbye to his manager and his coaches without a word and disappeared onto the bustling Vegas strip. He walked until he found an Asian takeout restaurant, where he ordered his vegetarian noodles and decided for a coca cola. He waited ten minutes before his order was ready, and he took it with him to his hotel room.

He sat on the balcony, overlooking the strip, eating his noodles with chopsticks. He admired the lights below, attempting to block out any thoughts from the shit he just experienced. He chewed slowly as his phone began to rang. He looked over and saw Eliza was calling him for the 5th time. He ignored it and glanced back down to the bustling people below, shoving noodles into his mouth. He had left the door to the hotel room from the balcony open, and he heard a faint knock. He turned his head as he swallowed the noodles, then heard another knock. He forced himself out of his chair and went to open the door.

“Why are you ignoring me, Ash?” Eliza asked, pushing herself inside of his room.

“I wasn’t. I was eating”. He answered, closing the door behind them.

Eliza frowned at him. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “Yes. Want some noodles?”

She shook her head. “You need to get rest and don’t let him get to you”.

“He didn’t” Ashton smiled. “I got to him”.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Gigi please hurry up!” Bella screamed as she finished applying her makeup. She glanced over at her phone, noticing the time. “You’ve got five minutes”.

Gigi rolled her eyes as she managed to find a short black dress that wasn’t completely wrinkled. She did not want to attend a stupid fight to see stupid people beat the shit out of each other. But she loved her sister more than anything and she knew it would make her happy. She found herself next to Bella, sharing the mirror. She watched her sister apply her makeup.

“You like this girl, huh?”

Bella turned to her sister, a smile forming from her lips. “Yes, I do. But shhhh”.

Gigi shrugged. “She’s very pretty”.

“And she’s fantastic in bed”.

Gigi’s eyes widened. “Wow, Bella, already?”

Bella went back to her mirror and her makeup. “Yes”.

Gigi laughed before finishing her makeup and putting on her heels. “This is cause I love you”.

Bella turned to her sister, spraying on perfume. “You get to see that cute little guy fight”.

Her face scrunched up. “What cute little guy?”

Bella waved her hand. “The guy you were with last night”.

“Ew!” Gigi yelled, her face contorted. “Absolutely not!”

Bella started laughing hysterically. “He’s adorable, Gigi”.

“He can’t even handle walking with a drink. What makes you think that little guy can handle me?”

“Apparently that seems to be the problem”. Bella said.

Gigi paused. “That’s rude”.

Bella shrugged. “It’s the truth”.

The girls grabbed their purses, making sure to check themselves in the mirror one last time.

“Besides, doesn’t he remind you of---“

Bella shot her sister a look. “The guy from last night looks like he actually showers”.

Gigi couldn’t help but laugh as she followed her sister out of the hotel room and down to the lobby before exiting for the arena in which the fight was to take place.

 

 

Eliza was getting her hands and wrists wrapped. She was up next. She was slightly nervous but remained confident. She had studied her opponent day in and day out, and put in just as much work training. She was ready for this fight. She was excited for this fight.

“Ready?” her coach asked her, tapping her shoulder.

Eliza nodded, shaking out her nerves by moving her arms and legs.

The crowd was intense, loud and vibrant. The fighter walked out and headed to the octagon. She heard her walk out song in the background but ignored it. She was ready. She sparred slightly, attempting to loosen up her muscles. She arrived at the cage, undressing herself before being checked. She was cleared, let the man apply the petroleum jelly on her face, and entered the cage with her opponent, Cris Cyborg.

The referee had them tap fists and the fight began. Eliza threw in a few combos, automatically landing them on Cris’ face. She attempted not to get too confident, as she kept landing her punches. Her specialty wasn’t boxing, however, she was decently hitting her target. She wanted Cris tired so she could go in for the takedown. Cyborg landed two punches before Eliza took the opportunity to take her down. The two women went to the ground and Eliza found herself underneath Cris, attempting to pull off a rear naked choke. She struggled a bit, but was able to weaken her opponent with jabs to the face and jaw.

She struggled for a bit, continuing to jab and Cris was growing tired. The first round was about 30 seconds away from ending, when Eliza finally pulled her opponent into the choke. She knew Cris wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer, and before she knew it, Cris was tapping on Eliza’s arm and the referee separated the women. The crowd grew loud with applause and cheers as Eliza pumped a fist into the air triumphantly. She knew in the back of her mind that this was her ticket to fight Ronda Rousey for the belt, and she felt so much alive.

Eliza watched the crowd as they cheered and screamed as they were about to announce the winner, everyone knowing it was her. They announced her name, and her arm was raised, the crowd growing even louder. She smiled at everyone, and her eyes bounced through the crowd until she found her. She wasn’t sure if she would show up. But sure enough, she was sitting there, smiling, and cheering. Eliza’s heart felt warmer than before, and her high was at a new altitude.

 

 

Dillashaw ran around the octagon as they checked Ashton before clearing him to fight. He entered the octagon, some people cheering, some booing. He ignored them.

The referee had the two guys in the middle, where they tapped fists and the fight began. Dillashaw used his fancy footwork, and jabbed, hitting Ashton in the chin. It was an impressive hit, and Ashton moved backward. He danced around his opponent, avoiding hits that Dillashaw attempted to land. Only his first was successful.

“Come on, bitch, hit me!” Dillashaw yelled with a smile.

Ashton smiled back, dancing with his feet.

“Hit me bitch!”

Ashton tuned the crowd out, who were getting overly excited. Everyone could hear Dillashaw yelling at Ashton as he threw more jabs, hitting Ashton’s arms, which were blocking his face.

“You can’t touch me, bitch. Hit me!”

Dillashaw threw out another punch, successfully hitting Ashton’s face again. A wound was opened, and blood began to spill from his eyebrow.

Ashton smiled as the blood ran over his mouth, his teeth now bloody. He threw a hook with his left, to which Dillashaw tried to block, and he did. However, he had forgotten to defend his right, which is where Ashton landed a nasty right hook that sent Dillashaw to the floor, landing on his back. Ashton jumped on top of his opponent, landing more hard punches to his face before the referee grabbed the fighter and declared that Dillashaw had just been knocked out.

Ashton yelled with a smile, bloody all over, and ran to the cage, where he jumped up and sat on top, his arms in the air, flexing and yelling. The crowd was in uproar as they watched him chant. The announcer asked him to come down, as they checked on Dillashaw he slowly rose to his feet, staggering.

He beat the asshole in the first round by knockout. He wasn’t sure that he was going to make that happened. Ashton figured, both are great fighters, and it would go to unanimous decision. He was elated and excited, surprised that he had gone in for the kill like he had. He took him down the way he truly wanted to.

A few moments later, and Ashton was announced as the winner. Dillashaw couldn’t even look at his opponent. He was embarrassed and quickly left the stage. Ashton had attempted to shake his hand, but it was unsuccessful.

“So, how do you feel? Because this was the same guy who was putting you down since this fight was announced” Joe Rogan asked Ashton.

Ashton smiled. “I feel like the champ. I felt that way coming into this fight”.

“Are you deserving of the title fight?”

Ashton smirked. “I AM the fuckin title fight. No other guy deserves it more than me”.

With that closing statement, the crowd seemed to cheer even louder, particular his last name. Ashton waved before exiting the octagon and back to the locker rooms where he was hugged by his coaches and trainers, as well as Eliza.

“You nailed him!” His stocky coach exclaimed. “Fuck yes, Santos, you fucking got ‘em!”

Ashton hugged the man, who wasn’t much taller than he was. He was insanely excited, and felt so proud to have won this fight. He fought for his supporters and he fought for his communities. He felt he did everyone proud.

After the celebrating came to a close, everyone agreed that a day off would be fine the next day, and that a celebration dinner would ensue as well. The locker room cleared, except for Eliza, who had showered and changed. She stood before her best friend, who had himself showered and dressed.

“I’m doing this because I love you” he said, buttoning the cuff of his black dress shirt.

She smiled. “Yes, I know”.

“YA know, that woman had the balls to tell me boots didn’t match with my clothes the other day”.

Eliza couldn’t help but laugh. She knew he always wore his cowboy boots, even if they were inappropriate. “She’s helping your fashion taste”.

He gave her a look. “Yeah, I see that”.

“She is a model, you do realize that, right?”

Ashton paused and looked at his friend. “Is this a joke?”

Eliza shook her head as she watched him grab his duffel bag. “They both are”.

He started laughing then shook his head. “You like to fuck with me”.

Eliza shrugged. “Come on. They’re waiting for us”.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foul language will be prevalent throughout the entire work.  
> Peace!


	8. Chapter 8

Bella placed her hand in Eliza’s after they greeted each other with a kiss and a hug. Ashton looked away and noticed that Gigi had done the same. He looked at her from the corner of his honey brown eyes. He noticed how pretty her eyes were once again, then looked to the floor when Bella told them “let’s go”.

The four of them were heading for food. Luckily, everything in Vegas stayed open into the wee hours of the morning. Eliza and Bella walked ahead as Ashton and Gigi trailed behind them. He avoided eye contact with her and made up his mind prematurely that he didn’t like her attitude or her as a person.

They arrived at a small Italian restaurant and were seated quickly. Ashton got himself a beer and the three ladies indulged in some wine. He watched his best friend with this new woman, and began to realize that Eliza was correct. There was chemistry, much of it, and they couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. He worried though, primarily because of his past experience that left him so scarred. He can see his friend happy, and he can see the same level of happiness in Bella’s blue eyes. He smiled to himself as he took a swig of his beer when the waitress came around to take orders. Before she left, she looked at him and Gigi, then over at Bella and Eliza.

“You make beautiful couples”, she said, smiling before heading back to the kitchen.

Ashton felt himself gag and looked over at Gigi, who made eye contact with him for the first time that night. She made a gagging motion before sipping her wine, still looking at him with her piercing green eyes. His eyes widened a bit before looking away from her. She was in a short tight dress, and her legs were exposed.

Out of nowhere, Bella shot up from her seat, leaning in to Eliza’s ear to whisper. Eliza took a moment before rising up and excusing herself, as Bella grabbed her purse and the two began walking away.

“Where the hell are you going?” Gigi asked, half sipping wine, half yelling.

“We will be right back!” Bella said excitedly as she and her fighter walked away in a hurry.

“Fuck” Gigi said under her breath.

Ashton stared at her for a moment. “She’s ridiculous!”

Gigi turned to look at him. “Which one?”

“Both”. He mumbled, before he put his napkin on the table before him. “I’m going back to my room”.

“Um, no, you’re not. The food hasn’t even come out yet and I’m starving, and I am sure as fuck not sitting here to eat by myself. So stay your ass in that seat”.

Ashton’s mouth gaped.

“You look stupid. Close your mouth”. Gigi demanded.

Ashton moved closer to her, trying to figure out who the hell she was talking to. “Excuse me?”

“It’s already bad enough I’m stuck here with you, at least look like a half-way intelligent human being”. Gigi sipped on her wine.

He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh or choke her. He figured that choking her would be the most fun, however, the most detrimental to his career. “You’ve got an attitude problem”.

“Oh, sorry to hear it offends you”.

Ashton bit his tongue as the waitress brought out only two meals. He pointed to the two empty seats before them and said, “And theirs?”

The waitress smiled. “They cancelled their orders. Said they weren’t feeling well and going back to their hotel. Want some parmesan cheese for your pasta, sir?”

Gigi started to laugh hysterically and the waitress became confused.

“No, ma’am, I’m fine, thanks”. He answered before she left the table.

Gigi kept laughing as she put her wine glass down. She looked at Ashton, which made her laugh even more.

“This isn’t funny”, Ashton said, staring at her.

Her laughter slowed down as she refocused and calmed down. She cleared her throat and turned back to her food. She started to fork it before she started laughing again.

Ashton couldn’t help but laugh as well. He attempted to eat his pasta but failed. He looked over at Gigi before making a recommendation. “I know you find me repulsive but do you want to take this to go and eat on my balcony? It’s a nice view”.

Gigi looked into his eyes as she raised her hand to call the waitress. “Sure”.

 

 

He wasn’t lying. The view was, indeed, spectacular from his balcony. Gigi had finished her meal and decided dessert would have to wait as her belly was full. She glanced over at Ashton, who seemed to be in the same state of post-meal exhaustion. She turned back to the view of the strip and the other beautiful hotels in Vegas.

Surprisingly, the two had talked up plenty of conversation, and the attitude and tension had slowly died. She knew why she gave him a hard time, and began to feel bad because she knew it was irrational and not his fault. After all, he did come to her aid a few nights prior, and didn’t leave her tonight when he could have.

“Did you enjoy the fight?” Ashton asked after a quiet break.

Gigi looked over at him, eyes glowing. “I actually got really into it. But I’m sad that the guy I was rooting for lost”.

Ashton titled his head. “Who?”

“The guy you knocked out”, Gigi responded with a silly smirk on her face.

Ashton sat back and let out a small laugh. “You’re a funny woman”.

“Sometimes I’m a comedian”. Gigi smiled.

“What do you do?” Ashton asked, inching closer to her.

She stared at him for a moment, realizing that he really had no idea. “I’m a model”.

 _She wasn’t fucking with me_ , Ashton thought. “Wow, and you’re having dinner with me? I feel honored”.

Gigi laughed and told him to shut up.

“Now I understand the attitude and bitchiness”. He said.

“Honestly, it has nothing to do with my career. It’s your face”. She responded.

His eyebrows arched. “Am I that ugly to you?

Gigi scream laughed for a moment. “No that’s not what I meant, at all. You’re alright”.

“Just alright?”

She paused for a moment, pretending to actually think it over. “Just alright”.

Ashton laughed to himself. “Good thing I’m a fighter, not a model”.

“You’d never make it in the modeling business”. She said, half seriously.

“Why’s that?” he asked.

She shook her head, half smiling. “You’ve got too much soul”.

Ashton titled his head in confusion.

“Don’t worry, it’s a good thing”. Gigi said as she took a bottled water to her lips.

“You have soul. It’s spunkier than most, though”. He responded with a smile.

She laughed as she set the bottle down. “You’re cute”.

“Wait, now I am cute? I thought I was just alright”.

She gave him a face. “Eh, you’re dateable”.

Ashton laughed. “Wow, that’s not too shabby coming from a model”.

She shrugged. “Don’t date models”.

“I won’t. I already made that mistake once”.

Gigi stared at him for a moment. She watched his eyes move in worry.

“I didn’t mean it like that, I’m sorry” he said, assuming he had offended her.

She waved her hand in negation. “Who did you date?”

“Carly St. Rivers” he answered slowly, almost whispering.

Gigi pouted her bottom lip. “She’s an ugly soul”.

“You know her?”

She nodded. “She’s partly the reason why I am no longer in a relationship”.

Ashton spoke softly. “I’m sorry.

She shook her head with a smile. “Not your fault. It’s just funny”.

“I don’t find it funny”.

“No, I mean, it’s funny because you have a weirdly close resemblance to my ex”.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. “Does this qualify me as good looking?”

Gigi smacked his arm. “No, you goof!”

He let out a small laugh. “I really am sorry, though”.

She shrugged. “It was a nice wakeup call”.

“She’s fucking the guy I knocked out tonight”. Ashton said, more to the strip than to Gigi.

Gigi looked at him seriously. She could sense the dark part of his heart, of his mind. “Is that why you got so angry with him? You looked very scary up there with all that blood. I thought you were going to kill him”.

He shook his head. “He says a lot about me, about who I am, about my people….He needed to be shut down. And then, on top of everything, he takes Carly”.

“What’s he said about you?” Gigi asked curiously.

“Ya know, shit about me being Hispanic and a trans guy and shit abou-“

“Trans guy?” Gigi’s eyes widened.

He looked over at her. “I’m a trans man”.

Gigi looked him over slowly. She was now sitting up, all her attention on him. “And you fight in the UFC?”

He nodded. “It’s been a tough fucking road but I made it”.

“That’s amazing”, she said, her eyes fixated on his.

“Thanks”.

Gigi stared off to the strip as Ashton watched her. He wasn’t sure if she was weirded out or just being herself.

“Sorry for being such a bitch”. She whispered.

He put his hand on her shoulder, gripping softly. “It’s okay”.

“It’s really not”. Gigi got up from her chair, stretching before declaring she had to use the restroom. On her way inside, she leaned over and kissed Ashton’s cheek.

“You’re the biggest gentleman I’ve met” she looked into his eyes. “And you seem to me, more manly than cisgender men”.

“How’d you arrive at such compliments?”

She smiled. “While a cisgender man was trying to violate me, you were there saving my ass. Other men were around, watching. No one did anything”.

“Well, I couldn’t let it happen, even though you were being a total bitch with me”.

“That says a lot about you”. She whispered before kissing his cheek again. “I’ll be right back”.

Ashton turned his head to watch the model enter his room, slipping into the bathroom. He smiled to himself and realized that they had warmed up to each other quite well. He returned his attention to the strip view, admiring the lights and the different hotels. He pushed away the thoughts that were conjuring in his head regarding Gigi. He took a glance at his black watch, noticing that it was already three in the morning.

The sliding door opened slowly, Ashton glancing back to see Gigi rejoining him on the balcony. She gave him a soft smile as she sat down next to him, looking out to the strip.

“It’s three in the morning”, Ashton whispered, a small laugh escaping his lips.

Gigi didn’t turn to him. “Damn, already?”

Ashton nodded. “Yep. Would you like me to take you back to your hotel?”

She turned to him slowly, another smile forming on her lips. “It’s okay. I can grab an Uber or something”.

“It’s quite late, and there are mad people out there”. Ashton voiced his concern.

She shook her head. “It’s late for you to be walking me anywhere and then walking back on your own”.

He shrugged. “I think I can handle anyone who comes at me, Gigi”.

The model laughed softly as she returned her attention to the street below them. The air was somewhat crisp considering that they were in the desert, and her hair blew slightly. Ashton watched her as she watched the strip. He admired her cheeks, and the way her green eyes glistened under the night and its natural lights. He didn’t exactly mind that she was here with him as much as he had only a few hours ago. He smiled, mostly to himself, but tried not to smile too much. He swallowed and turned his attention back to the lights, attempting to ignore what he was thinking.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

“ESPN wants you on SportsCenter next Friday, so I already booked us a flight to Los Angeles as well as secured us a hotel stay. You have a promotion to shoot with Reebok for the new line coming out. You’ll be there with McGregor, Holm, Diaz and Northcutt. I spoke to Tapout already; they were impressed and have extended your contract. They’re sending you new fighting gear by the end of this week”.

Ashton watched as his manager checked things off of a legal pad as she paced back and forth in her plush office, the window leading to a view of Miami Beach. He nodded along with what she was saying, heavily excited about his success from the last match as well as the upcoming opportunities. UFC 205 was already in the works, and he had yet to get the call from Dana White for the title shot against Dominick Cruz. Ashton knew he was the fighter who deserved it most, and he wasn’t going to give up on it.

“I already contacted Dana regarding a title shot. Honestly, Ashton, I don’t see how he could deny you the chance. You’ve beaten everyone except Cruz”. Rachel looked over her red framed glasses to meet Ashton’s honey brown eyes. “I’m fighting for you”.

Ashton rose from the chair in which he sat and walked over to Rachel. He let his lips form into a soft smile before giving her a nod. “I know you are, Rachel. Thank you”.

Rachel shook her head. “He’s terrified to do it. You’d be the first to do something like this. Imagine if you got the shot. Even more, imagine if you win the match and held a belt”.

Ashton smiled. “It’s going to happen. Dom is a hell of a fighter, but what I’m fighting for….you can’t compare”.

“I love your confidence,” Rachel smiled as she took off her glasses and placed them on her desk, looking at the fighter. “We will get this done”.

“That’s why I hired you as my manager”, Ashton smiled. “I’ll see you soon, then. I have to start training, regardless of whether or not Dana agrees to it”.

“Before you leave, “Rachel began, starting toward him, pulling out her phone. “Who is this?”

The blonde haired woman showed Ashton the screen of her phone, a photo that he was unaware of on some site. He stared at it for a moment before he realized what she was showing him. He recognized her green eyes instantly.

“What’s that, Rachel?” He asked her, still analyzing the photo.

“It’s a news story from E Online. I see you. And I see someone I’d never thought you’d spend your time with”. Rachel furrowed her brows as she examined her client.

He looked her in the eyes, and then looked back down to the phone. He recognized the restaurant. And sure enough, there was no sign of Eliza or Bella. He then looked back up to Rachel.

“I don’t get why this is important?” He questioned his manager.

“Are you seeing her?” She asked, an eyebrow raised.

Ashton shook his head. “No, I’m not. That was after the fight, I was with Eliza, who was with Bella, and that’s how I ended up there”.

Rachel nodded. “And that’s why she looks like she’s having the time of her life with an attractive man”.

Ashton noticed that Gigi was smiling in the photo. It must have been when they decided to leave the restaurant, and they were walking together. She had smiled at him when he cracked a joke regarding Bella and Eliza. He shook his head. “Really, Rachel, I don’t even have her number. It was a night, we got left behind, and we hung out. I didn’t sleep with her or anything of that sort. I’m too foc-“

“Ashton, it’s okay to have a little fun. But the last time you had a little fun, it blew up in your face, and right now, it is critical you stay clear of these types of women!” Rachel was almost yelling at him.

He looked to her, his head slightly tilted. “I don’t know what that means”.

“Do you know who you were running around Vegas with, Ashton?”

Ashton nodded. “I know her name is Gigi and she is some kind of model”.

Rachel began laughing, and caught Ashton by surprise. “Ash, she’s Gigi fucking Hadid. She’s not just some model. She’s the real deal. She does the Sports Illustrated, Vogue, Versace…you name it, she does it. She is the second richest model. She is in high demand. Not just modeling, but with everything celebrity”.

Ashton shrugged. “And?”

Rachel was getting annoyed at his ignorance. “Ashton, that girl can’t go take a pee without cameras flashing. So if you’re going to dat-“

“I’m not dating her. Like I said, I don’t even have her number. I’ll never see her again. It was a one-time thing”.

Rachel shook her head. “She’s not someone you need to be hanging around with, Ash. I’m saying this not only as your manager, but as your friend. She’s trouble. She goes through men like water”.

“You’re calling her a whore?” He asked, an eyebrow raised.

“No, Ash. But she has no problem going from boyfriend to boyfriend. Just don’t get involved with a woman like her. She can’t handle a good man like you”. She shook her head. “She’d destroy you, just like Carly did”.

Ashton sighed a deep one before he nodded his head. “Rachel, thank you, but I am not involved with this Gigi girl. It was one time, I promise”.

Rachel analyzed him before giving him a soft smile. “She doesn’t deserve you”.

He shrugged before he gave her shoulder a soft squeeze and headed out of her office, heading down to where his truck was parked on the side of the street.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Manhattan was bustling as the tall model made her way down the street with her sister and her best friend, Kendall. They were heading to their favorite sushi spot, followed by some flashes of cameras going off as well as their body guards. Gigi hated being followed as such, feeling that she was capable of defending herself. However, she didn’t complain, knowing that she had a very good life.

The three ladies sat down at a secluded table in the back of the restaurant, as their body guard sat two tables away, ordering a Coke with extra ice. He observed the three ladies closely, and then his surroundings.

Bella sat back in her chair, looking over the menu, biting her bottom lip as she went back and forth between two different sushi dishes. Kendall looked over to see if Bella had selected her choice, then glanced at Gigi, who was staring down at the menu, but her eyes were slightly glazed.

“What are you going to get?” She asked her best friend.

Gigi hadn’t even realized that Kendall was speaking to her. She had zoned out, thinking about all of the comments made under the photo that had surfaced of her in Vegas.

“Gigi, what the hell is up with you?” Kendall asked, slightly frustrated.

Bella looked over to see what was going on. “What’s up babe? Is something wrong?”

Gigi shook her head and smiled. “No, I’m just sleepy. I didn’t get my beauty rest”.

The three girls giggled before placing their order when the waiter approached them. Gigi looked around them, the restaurant half full. She glanced outside of the window and noticed people were taking photos, knowing it was of them.

“I’m going to see Eliza in a few days”, Bella piped up after sipping on some water.

Gigi looked at her sister, then at Kendall, who seemed confused.

“Who’s Eliza?” she asked.

Bella smiled brightly. “Someone I am dating”.

“Since when do you date women?” Kendall asked, glancing over at Gigi, who bore a silly smile on her face.

“Since she met Eliza”, Gigi answered for her sister. “She’s very pretty, honestly”.

Kendall turned to Bella, who just kept on smiling. “When were you planning on telling me this?”

Bella shrugged. “I wanted her to come out here, but she’s busy training for her next fight”.

Kendall grew even more confused, and Gigi laughed as her friend became clearly frustrated. “Fight? Where did you meet this person, Bella?”

Bella laughed softly. “At the fight I told you about, Kenny. The one Gigi and I went to”.

Gigi rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her water. She hated to admit that she had an enjoyable time, even more so after the match, although at first she hated every second of it.

Kendall scoffed, looking to Bella. “You seriously attended a fight and came back with someone?”

Bella nodded, her smile glowing. “You should come next time”.

Kendall looked at Gigi, then back at Bella. “Is it serious?”

Bella nodded, “I think so”.

Gigi smiled for her sister. Bella told her everything, and she knows how close the two have grown since they met in Vegas. It had only been a week and a half, yet they talk daily, and evenings usually conclude with Facetime calls. She hadn’t seen her sister so happy in such a long time, and it deeply made her feel warm again. Her sister had broken up with her ex so suddenly, and no one truly understood why. Bella didn’t come clean just yet, but Gigi knew it was because her sister was not attracted to men so much as she was to women.

“Did you …you know..” Kendall moved her eyebrows, a sly smile appearing on her face.

“Stop it! That’s private information, Kendall. I’m a lady. Ladies don’t kiss and tell”. Bella said, smiling at her friend before her attention turned toward her sister.

“Bella Hadid! You slept with her already?!” Kendall exclaimed, her voice becoming high pitched at this point.

Gigi laughed at her friend, before glancing at Bella, who sent a wink to both of them. “It was fantastic, too”.

Gigi buried her face in her hands, shaking it at her sister as she laughed. “gosh, Bella!”

Bella smirked, replaying the night of the match and how long she and Eliza stayed up, round after round, just making love to one another. It was the most passionate and intimate sex she ever experienced. She was looking forward to seeing Eliza in the next few days. She had hoped that Eliza would stay with her in her apartment, but she wasn’t pushing it either. She already missed being with her, and the warm feeling she felt deep in her stomach whenever they kissed. She felt what she never felt with anyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

The fairy tale was crashing down, and it was starting to get ugly. He and Rachel set up a conference call with Dana White, with hope in his heart and nervousness at his throat. He paced up and down the conference room in Rachel’s office suite. He had his arms crossed as he looked out of the window, walking back and forth.

“Unbelievable!” Rachel grunted as she closed the door behind her, giving her and her client privacy. “He’s scared to make the step!”

Ashton nodded, feeling somewhat defeated, but not losing hope. “What is he basing his decision on? Obviously not my skills”.

Rachel scoffed. “He’s scared to do this”.

Ashton paused as he watched below, tourists and locals alike walking up and down South Beach. He watched intently as a little girl attempted to lick her ice cream from a cone, but the summer sun was faster than her tongue. The swirl of ice cream fell to the ground and the little girl began crying.

“Let’s call him now”. Ashton sat down at the conference table, watching as Rachel nodded and quickly began dialing a number into the phone which was on the center of the table. She put it on speaker so Ashton could hear.

The phone rang twice before someone answered, Ashton feeling a lump in his throat.

“This is Dana” a man’s voice answered.

Ashton swallowed as Rachel piped up. “Hey Dana, it’s Rachel, Ashton’s manager. Any word on the card yet?”

Dana cleared his throat. “Not yet, Rachel. I‘m working some stuff out, trying to make the best matchups for an exciting fight and-“

“Is my client not exciting enough, Dana? We’re talking about someone who’s only lost two fights in his career, shut up Dillashaw with a nasty knockout, and not to mention, is changing the LGBT community and society alike. Is that not exciting enough, Dana?”

Ashton heard hesitation in Dana’s voice. “They’re demanding a sequel to the Dillashaw versus Santos affair”.

“Absolutely NOT!” Rachel began to turn red as her speaking turned slightly loud. “We want a title shot, Dana. We deserve a title shot!”

The line went quiet for a moment before Dana breathed. “I’ll get back to you by the end of the week”.

There was a click, and Ashton could tell he wasn’t going to get the title fight that he deserved. He could feel it deep in his gut, and his head began to hurt. He turned to face his manager, who seemed angrier than words could describe.

“I’m sorry Ash,” she said, moving closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ashton was somewhat surprised, because she had never been this touchy with him. She hugged him tight, giving him a soft squeeze. He wrapped his strong arms around her and felt a sigh escape from his lips. “I’m going to keep fighting for you”.

He let her go and nodded his head. There wasn’t much he could say or do at this point. He took a seat at the conference table, slouching slightly, looking below to the tourists and the locals again. He thought about how unfair this all was. He had basically gone through everyone in his weight class, proven himself a winner, and still, he was getting short changed. Maybe this was it. Maybe he had reached the end of the rope with the UFC. He knew was being discriminated against, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t earned that damn shot at a title. He knew it was because he was transgender and he knew it was because people didn’t want to see him fight for the title. He knew that they knew he’d beat Dom Cruz and hold that title for a while.

“I’m going to the gym. I need to just let off some steam”. Ashton began walking toward the door, unpleased with the results of this phone call.

Rachel stared at her disappointed client, feeling like she failed him. “I promise you, I’m doing the best I can”.

Ashton smiled. “I know Rachel. I’ll see you tomorrow”.

And right as he left her conference room, Rachel stormed out to her office and shut the door behind her, dialing some numbers on her cell phone.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The anger moved from his chest and down to his clenched fists, flowing through and out from his sweaty knuckles. The bag bounced violently with every punch he threw, the chains singing with every hit. He let out loud breaths when his punches connected with the bag, his eyes focused on his target, his legs burning from the workout.

The gym was empty, just the way he liked it. He fought his enemy, the sore punching bag, in silence. Every jab grew harder, and every breath grew louder and deeper. _I’ll keep doing this until I fucking die, title shot or not, I’m going down as the greatest to ever get in that octagon_. The sweat began to drip from his hair, down to his eyebrows, some drops stinging his tired eyes, but he ignored it. He concentrated on relieving the pain he was feeling.

“Ash?” a female’s voice drifted to his ears in between his angry punches.

He ignored them as he continued to hit the bag mightily, the chains holding the bag dancing and singing loudly as they reacted to the impact. Before he could hit the bag again, a figure appeared beside him, a hand on his clenched fist.

“Ash, what’s going on with you?”

He stepped back, looking into Eliza’s eyes. She seemed worried, and he knew why. He hadn’t answered any of her calls in the past 48 hours. He hadn’t answered anyone’s calls or text for that matter. He had been nervous about the phone call, and now he was angry with the outcome, or lack thereof.

“Ash, what’s wrong?” she asked him again, almost pleading.

He shook his head, stepping back from the bag and his best friend. “I don’t think I’ll be fighting Cruz”.

Her eyes widened. “What the fuck? Why the hell not?”

Ashton shrugged, breathing heavily. “Dana’s scared, I think”.

“Of what?”

He looked at her sternly. “They aren’t ready for a trans dude to be a champion”.

Eliza shook her head. “I don’t think that’s it, Ash I-“

“THEN WHAT IS IT?” Ashton yelled, Eliza stepping back. “I am the top fighter, not just my class, in all of UFC. I’m explosive, I’m exciting to watch, I knock guys out, I’m fast, I’m a fucking killing machine. There’s more bloodshed when I fight than any other fighter. I bring this organization more money than McGregor. So please, tell me, what is it, if it’s not discrimination?” He was slightly breathless, his bare chest heaving, desperate for air and calmness. His grip was tight, and his knuckles bore white.

Eliza hadn’t seen him this angry in a while, and she knew he was right. She just hated to think that UFC was still that close minded after all this time and progress they and Ashton had made.

“Ash, I’m sorry”, Eliza said sympathetically, moving closer toward him.

He shook his head, looking down to the floor. “I’m the hardest fighter in the fucking game. They doubted me, and look where I’m at now. They want a fucking rematch with Dillashit”.

Eliza couldn’t help but laugh at her friend’s horrible name calling skills. “Don’t take it”.

He looked at her curiously. “It hasn’t been offered yet, but Dana said they want to see a sequel”.

“What does Rachel think?”

“She’s pissed as fuck, honestly. More than I am, I think”.

Eliza shifted her weight and sighed. “Ash, you’re gonna get that title fight”.

Ashton shrugged, slowly taking off the tape from his hands and wrists. “We will see”.

“Have you taken any time off since we got back from Vegas?” Eliza asked.

Ashton raised an eyebrow. “No, why?”

“Come with me”

“Where?” Ashton asked, leaning down to the ground to grab his water bottle.

“New York”.

Ashton furrowed his brows. “The hell for?”

Eliza fought back a smile before crossing her arms over her chest. “See, I’m going up anyway and you need some time off”.

“What’s in New York?” Ashton asked, still not following.

“Bella”.

Ashton’s eyes widened. “Are you two serious?”

Eliza didn’t quite answer, she just stared at him.

“Eliza?”

She slightly nodded her head, biting her bottom lip nervously. “Come with me, Ash”.

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, just as long as you don’t ditch me again”.

Eliza smiled. “It’ll be me you and Bella”.

He swallowed as he fought back the urge to ask about the other sister. “Fine, I’ll pack tonight”.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

“I’ll be in New York, then I’ll head to LA from there, okay Rachel?” The phone was set on his bed on speaker as he folded some clothes and shoved them into a travel bag. He knew he should take a suit for the ESPN interview, so he turned to his closet and began the search for a decent looking suit.

“Why New York? I’ll have to change the tickets since they were already bought”. He heard Rachel say through the speaker. “And don’t forget a suit, Ashton!”

“I’m looking for a suit now. Although, I don’t think I’ll be finding any nice enough to wear on ESPN” Ashton laughed, shaking his head as he found a black, large, faded suit.

“When was the last time you actually wore a suit?” she asked.

“Probably never”. He heard Rachel laugh.

“we’ll go get one in LA I’ll pick it out myself”. Rachel told him.

He nodded to himself. “Sounds good, I’ll see you in a  few days then”.

“Are you going to tell me why you’re going to New York, Ash?”

He paused, looking at his phone. “Mini getaway with Eliza”.

“Ah okay, that might be well needed”. Rachel sighed. “I’m calling Dana tomorrow; I’ll let you know how that goes”.

Ashton nodded again. “Awesome, thanks Rachel. I’ll talk to you then”.

“Have a safe flight, Ashton”.

“Will do”.

Ashton quickly finished packing his bag, then heading out of the door, already leaving Buddy with his neighbor who always dog sat for him when he went away for fights and training camps. He hopped into his truck, throwing his bag in the bed and headed for Eliza’s place, where he’d pick her up then head to Miami International for their flight.

 

 

“What hotel are we staying at?” Ashton asked as he grabbed both of their bags from baggage claim and following his best friend, who was smiling down at her phone like a school girl on Valentine’s Day. “Eliza?”

She turned to him, still smiling when she realized he had asked her a question. “What?”

He let out a small laugh. “Where are we staying?”

She shrugged. “You’ll see”.

He followed his best friend out to where people were being picked up from their flights. He watched as Eliza looked at her phone intently, and then looked ahead. “This way”.

Ashton noticed a black Escalade parked on the side behind a police car, the lights on. It was night fall and the breeze became cool as the two headed toward the Cadillac. As they drew closer, the driver side door opened and Ashton recognized the tall, black haired woman instantly. He watched his friend smile from ear to ear as she wrapped her muscular arms around Bella, who had her arms around Eliza’s neck. After the hug, he noticed that the two women kissed, and he couldn’t help but smile for his friend.

“I’ve missed you”, He heard Bella tell his friend as they pulled out of their warm embrace.

Eliza planted a kiss on Bella’s forehead. “I’ve missed you, too”.

Ashton stood there and watched before Bella noticed him, instantly smiling radiantly to him.

“Hey there, so glad you decided to join us!” she said, moving away from Eliza and hugging the short man.

He hugged her back, at first awkwardly. He wasn’t expecting this. “Thanks for letting me come”.

“Eliza told me you weren’t having the best of days, so I figured coming up here would ease you a bit”.

He smiled at the blue eyed woman before giving her an approving nod. “Thanks”.

“I made you guys dinner, I hope you’re hungry”, Bella said, a smile pursed on her lips.

Eliza smiled, and so did Ashton. “We’re starving”.

“Great, let’s go. It’s in the oven warming up”.

Ashton put the bags in the trunk of the SUV before climbing into the backseat, like the third wheel he knew he was. But he didn’t mind it too much.

“By the way,” Bella said, turning her attention to the back seat where Ashton sat. “Gigi is in Paris for some show. Sorry she couldn’t make it”.

Ashton froze, unsure how to feel about the awareness. He shook his head slightly. “I didn’t come for her, really. No offense”.

Bella shrugged before turning back to the steering wheel. “I just figured you wanted to see her again”.

Ashton looked outside the window as they pulled off into the airport traffic and headed to Bella’s apartment. He didn’t want anyone thinking what he knew Bella was thinking, yet he was unsure how to say it, he knew he’d be doubted. He noticed that Bella and Eliza were hand in hand, and he again smiled. It was a truly beautiful thing, and he hoped that Bella was truly good to his best friend. Oddly, the touching of their hands reminded him bitterly of Carly, and he shut his eyes in attempt to change the thought. It had been a while since she had gotten in his head in this manner. And he didn’t need that happening again.

 

 

As promised, Bella had indeed made the fighters dinner, and they both agreed that the woman can cook. They finished cleaning up the kitchen when Bella showed Ashton the guest bedroom and the guest bathroom, where he could shower and sleep. She told him that he could use whatever he needs in the house, not to be shy. He put his travel bag in the room and headed for a shower.

Bella grabbed Eliza’s hand and led her to her bedroom, where she had planned to be the rest of the night. Eliza followed, a smile plastered on her face as she followed her lover into the room, where they closed and locked the door behind them.

Eliza pulled the woman into her by her waist, pressing her lips gently on Bella’s. She had missed the way they tasted and the way that kissing her made her feel. Bella caressed Eliza’s face as they kissed deeper, feeling her skin tightening as goosebumps took over. Eliza kissed her harder, her arms squeezing tighter as she breathed faster, waiting for Bella to give her the ok. She craned her neck, allowing for Eliza to start. She smiled to herself as she lightly pressed her lips against the black haired woman’s neck, which smelled of lavender. A small moan escaped Bella’s lips as she wrapped her arms around Eliza, who wasted no time and picked Bella up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around the fighters’ waist as she was carried to her bed, where Eliza laid her down gently before pushing herself on top of her.

Eliza left only about a centimeter of space between Bella and herself, not wanting any more distance between them. She felt Bella’s hands in her hair, lightly tugging whenever Eliza kissed her in just the right spot. Eliza hadn’t done something like this in years, and she had to admit, it felt so wonderful to be this close, to be this intimate with someone again. She knew Bella hardly two weeks, and though it was rather fast, she knew Bella was special. She felt it deep within her heart. She kissed near her ear, listening to Bella’s breathing and moaning. They were light, and lovely, sending a wave of heat and electricity through Eliza’s body. She pushed herself down, closing the little space that was in between them, kissing Bella’s lips once again as one arm kept her up, and the other hand lightly squeezed Bella’s thighs.

Bella breathed harder, a louder moan coming from her mouth when she opened her eyes and stared into Eliza’s, who wore a slight smile.

“Eliza”, Bella whispered, biting her bottom lip.

“Yes Bella?”

“Please, don’t stop” Bella answered, her hands on either side of Eliza’s face.

Eliza smiled down into her blue eyes, her lips curling into a soft smile before she obeyed Bella’s orders.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Los Angeles was a lot sunnier than Ashton had remembered. He followed Rachel through the crowd to make it to their hotel, which was a little too fancy for his taste, but he didn’t complain. He had spent two nights with Eliza and Bella, enjoying his time and appreciating Bella for the hospitability. He had to cut the trip short due to ESPN, which was an opportunity that Rachel credited to Ashton’s fighting. 

“So, I think, if you’re ready to discuss it, bring up how you feel, should they mention the title fight, which we both know they will” Rachel said as the two headed into the elevator. 

“It’s a good way to get out to the media what’s really going on in the UFC”.

Ashton nodded along, wondering when Dana would call Rachel back. They never got in touch again, pretty much playing phone tag, and he was eager and nervous to know the offer they had conjured up. 

“And maybe with some media and fan pressure, and even some fighters support, you can get that damn title shot that you deserve”. Rachel pressed for the 30th floor, inserting her card before the elevator doors closed and took them there. “It should rattle Dana’s cage a bit”.

After a few moments, the elevator doors opened to allow them to enter their concierge level hotel rooms. Rachel gave Ashton his key, telling him the number to his room before they parted ways, agreeing to find a suit after a few hours rest that was very much needed. His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking of how he could word things without outing anyone in the UFC. After all, they had let him compete as the first transgender man. He didn’t want to knock it down, but it needed more progress and that’s all he wanted from them. 

Ashton threw himself on his bed after turning on the television, trying to drown out his thoughts. He realized that the channel was Bravo, and he had no interest in watching any of it, so he grabbed the remote to change it to Sportsnetwork when he recognized a woman in a commercial for BMW. His mouth gaped slightly as he recognized those green eyes. It almost seemed like she was staring directly into his own eyes, and it made Ashton stare as the commercial came to a close. He changed the channel before he laid down for a nap, her green eyes in his head as he attempted to get a bit of rest before the upcoming suit mission on which he was about to embark.

“I like the all black,” Ashton said, looking away from the light gray and pink combination Rachel had out together. 

She tilted her head, eyebrows furrowed. “Seriously? Why?”  
He shrugged, smiling a toothy grin. “I love black on black on black. Like Johnny Cash”.

Rachel rolled her eyes as she told the store assistant to put back the grey and pink ensemble. She watched as her client examined the all black suit, noticing his arms crossed. She knew he was thinking of something.

“What is it?” she asked.

“Hmm” he began. “I don’t want a tie”.

“But it makes it more professional”. Rachel pleaded.

“Makes it stuffier. I’m not stuffy”. He looked around with his eyes, noticing the ties and bow ties until his eyes found exactly what he was looking for. “Got it”.

He walked over to a table with handkerchiefs and picked up the dark gray one he had eyed. He held it up with a smile, showing Rachel. “This”.

She arched an eyebrow. “What?”

He folded it neatly before he walked back over to where their suit of choice was hanging. He put the small handkerchief in the breast pocket and stood back, glancing at Rachel, a smile still on his unshaven face.

“Pocket square is the way to go, Ms. Anderson!” he exclaimed, feeling proud of himself for having put that together. 

Rachel shook her head and laughed a bit. “It looks good. Let’s purchase it and head out. The interview is in a few hours”. 

They headed to the ESPN headquarters, Ashton somewhat nervous, his legs shaking, as Rachel phoned for Dana yet again. He felt another lump forming in his throat as Rachel spoke at a rather high volume, seemingly upset. She hung up and shoved her phone in her small black purse.

“What was that about?”

She shook her head, staring out of the car window. “Nothing yet, Ash. But I’m going to get it. I promise you”.

Ashton put his hand softly on her exposed knee; her skirt had gone up slightly from sitting down. “Rachel, don’t make promises like that. This is out of your control”.

She stared into his eyes for a moment before she looked away. He sat back and stared at the seat in front of him as they pulled up to the building. They both got out of the car and headed inside the ESPN building, being directed by the employees.

Ashton was sent to a dressing room, where he changed into his new suit. He stared at himself for a moment before he was ready to head on out to the Sportsnetwork stage, feeling confident with what he had decided to say. He buttoned up his suit jacket and was escorted to the appropriate place for his interview.

He waited before he was introduced by the two anchors, who sat across from him. He had to remind himself to keep it cool because this was live television. He listened to them give the introduction before they began asking him questions.

“So, what’s your record now?” one asked him.

Ashton smiled. “Currently, I’m 20-2. Those two losses were by decision by the way”.

The anchors laughed. “No one’s ever knocked you out, Mr. Santos?”

The fighter shook his head modestly. 

“Has anyone submitted you?”

Ashton politely shook his head. “No. Only by decision”.

They two interviewers chuckled as one sighed. “I’ve been a fan since you won the Ultimate Fighter, Santos. I’ve been following your amazing journey, and I think that you are going to be the next champion”.

Ashton smirked, mostly to himself. ”Thanks for your vote of confidence”.

The other interviewer piped up. “UFC 205. Are we going to see you fighting for that belt?”

“Ask Dana. I haven’t been notified yet”. Ashton said, saying that as respectfully as he could without insulting anyone.

The men laughed. “If you win that belt, you make history. How would that make you feel?”

Ashton sat, staring at the two men with a smile, his leg crossed over the other. “I’d feel no different than I do now. I already am a champion; I’m already the best in this sport, I don’t really need that belt to tell me that. However, winning that belt, that does something for my hometown; it does something for my LGBT community. It shows people that we aren’t any different in sports than they are. We should be able to compete. We’re all humans here”.

One of the interviewers was impressed, the other tickled. They went back and forth a few more times, questioning where he trains and how, what he eats, how he stays ready, and what to expect from the fighter in the future. 

Ashton answered all respectfully and honestly and as humbly as he could, take in how amazed he was to had even been invited to be interviewed on ESPN in the first place. Once the interview was over, he was invited for a private meet with some of the people who made ESPN happen, and they asked him for autographs and photos, and Ashton felt more delighted than he ever had. People recognized him for what he has done, beyond the octagon, and that was all he wanted. 

After a few hours, Ashton met back up with Rachel, who had been watching him from the production room. They went down the elevator to the parking garage, where their taxi service was awaiting them. They climbed into the back of the black SUV, Ashton with a smile pressed on his face. 

“That went well”, He said, smiling to his manager.

She nodded as she stared out of the window.

“What’s wrong Rachel?”

She slowly turned back to him, a frown on her face. “He won’t give it to you, Ash. I fought hard. I fought so fucking hard for you”.

Ashton had never once seen Rachel as defeated as she was right now. He was unsure how to handle her sadness. He looked around, trying to think. He swore he heard her sniffle but was unsure. Rachel was such a strong woman, she fought for everything. She was the best manager he could ask for, and he knew she did everything as best as possible for his career. 

Ashton moved himself closer to her and wrapped his strong arms around her, feeling her breath on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to calm her. He felt dampness on his chest, and he was well aware that Rachel was crying now. He hugged her tighter, which resulted in more tears. 

“It’s going to be okay, Rachel, I promise”. Ashton whispered softly.

A few moments later, Rachel sat back up, looking away from Ashton as she dried her blue eyes. She sighed deeply, still not looking at him. “You’ll be getting the official call, but it’s a rematch with Dillashaw”.

Ashton sat back, staring blankly at the seat in front of him. He felt nothing as her words met his ears, filling his body. He sighed softly, not even angry, just devastated. “What do we do now?”

Rachel looked into his eyes, feeling as if she had failed him completely. “That’s your call. You can take the fight. Or, you can reject it”. 

Ashton stared at her for a moment before looking out of the window, the SUV in motion, the LA lights passing them by. “Call Dana. Right now”.

Rachel asked no questions as she pulled her phone out of her purse and began to call him, putting it on speaker. It rang three times before Dana answered.

“This is Dana” he answered.

Ashton held a finger to his lips, implying for Rachel to keep quiet. “Dana, this is Ashton Santos. Find someone else to fight Dillashaw. Don’t call me until you’re man enough to give me a title shot”. Ashton hung up the phone immediately, handing it back to its’ rightful owner as the SUV headed back to their hotel, a confident smile spread across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the long awaited update.   
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Peace,  
> A. Malik


End file.
